Spider Boss Adventure
Section AA You complete a mission in Nimbus Station, awarding you the Maelstrom Helmet. What do you do? A- Quickly grab the Helmet and launch to Avant Gardens (go to Section AB) B- Have a party with the NPC that gave you the Helmet (go to Section AC) Section AB You arrive in Avant Gardens, only to find it now a chaotic world of Maelstrom. Melodie Foxtrot walks up to you and says the world has been infected, and the Spider Boss' power is growing. What do you do? A- Listen to her and sprint to the Spider Boss' lair. (go to section BA) B- Find a group of Elite Stromlings and try to smash them. (go to section BB) Section AC You eat too many hot dogs at the party and feel sick. What do you do? A- Go to your Mom's house and let her take care of you (go to section BC) B- Try to get to Avant Gardens and to the Spider Boss (go to section CA) Section BA The Maelstrom Mine, entrance to the Spider Boss' lair has become corrupted completely. Every type of Avant Gardens Maelstrom enemy has taken over the place, making it a mine of evil. What do you do? A- Pretend you never saw the Maelstrom enemies, put on your Helmet, and run through the wall of Maelstrom fog (go to section CB) B- Try to fight a group of Elite Spiderlings that are trying to smash Epsilon Starcracker (go to section CC) Section BB The Stromlings overwhelm you, and and smash you. You have died. (Start Over) Section BC Your Mom slaps you in the face, and tells you to eat healthier next time. What do you do? A- Go see a doctor that might help you (Go to Section DA) B- Try to make it to Avant Gardens (Go to Section DB) Section CA When you arrive in Avant Gardens, Melodie Foxtrot says that you look too sick to battle and directs you to Nimbus Station's launch pad. What do you do? A- Try slicing Melodie with your sword (Go to Section DC) B- Say "thanks for your help" and return to Nimbus Station (Go to Section EA) Section CB You slam right through the yellow and fall hundreds of miles underground through a hole. When you land, you see a tunnel with a purple glow coming from the end. A- Run through the tunnel to see what's making the light (Go to Section EB) B- Get scared and try climbing up the hole (Go to Section EC) Section CC The Elite Spiderlings overwhelm you, and spin you in a web against the wall. Eventually, the web corrupts you with the Maelstrom. You have died. (Start Over) Section DA You find a doctor, and they tell you that you have a serious stomach condition known as "Brickatonia", which is deadly. Suddenly, you feel dizzy, and collapse. You have died. (Start Over) Section DB You make it to Avant Gardens. However, several Elite Stromling Mechs create a circle around you. A- Try to fight the Mechs. (Go to Section FA) B- Try to jump over the Mechs. (Go to Section FB) Section DC Melodie screams, "MAELSTROM IN DISGUISE!" A ton of Sentinel Guards blast you with their guns. You have died. (Start over) Section EA You arrive in Nimbus Station, and Nexus Jay says he has a mission for you. A- Ask him what the mission is. (Go to Section FC) B- Leave. (Go to Section GA) Section EB At the end of the tunnel is the Spider Boss. It growls at you, and prepares to attack. A- Protect yourself with your shield. (Go to Section GB) B- Run away, screaming. (Go to Section GC) Section EC The Spider Boss comes out of the cave, and eats you. You have died. (Start Over) Section FA The Mechs deplete your armor, and half of your health. A- Try to hold them off. (Go to section HA) B- Slide under them to try and escape. (Go to Section HB) Section FB You manage to catch the Mechs by surprise as you jump over them, but stumble on the ground a few feet away from the nearest Mech. He crushes you. You have died. (Start Over) Section FC Nexus tells you that he wants you to smash the Spider Boss. You faint. You have died. (Start over) Section GA You have given up. You quit everything. You have died. (Start Over) Section GB You activate the shield's protection device just in time as the Spider Boss fires his machine guns. When he stops, you run up to him. A- Try slicing his leg with your sword. (Go to section HC) B- Slam into him with your shield. (Go to Section IA) Section GC The Spider Boss catches up to you, and smashes you. You have died. (Start over) Section HA The Mechs shoot you with plasma until you smash. You have died. (Start Over) Section HB You managed to escape, but one shoots a blast of plasma right as you head for the monument. It hits you. You have died. (Start Over) Section HC He kicks you back, dealing lots of damage. You realize you have 1 health left, and don't stand a chance. You let him smash you. You have died. (Start Over) Section IA He yelps, realizing he has an injury. He shoots a blob of purple goop at you. A- Activate the shield and hope for the best. (Go to Section IB) B- Try to dodge it. (Go to Section IC) Section IB The shield protects you, but the power of the goop acts like acid. Your shield vaporizes. A- Attack the giant Spider. (Go to Section JA) B- Give up. (Start Over) Section IC